Memory
Written by Violetofen4! Richtofen I guess you could say I was poor in shape. You could probably say I was fragile, weak. But the thing about me was that I had a strong heart. At least, as a kid. I walked to the playground when I was 4. My mother sat next to another woman and began a conversation. Sitting down on the edge, I shyly watched the other kids play. They had something I didn't-guts-and I knew I never would. I sat for hours alone, until finally one boy stared down at me. I was intimidated by his blue gaze which was locked in mine. I tried to look away but his stare burned into me. I looked back up. "You're smaller than everyone else. A pipsqueak." I frowned and looked at my knees. "Hey, I was talking to you!" he snaps. I look back at him angrily. "Are you a little kid or something?" "Aren't you?" I reply angrily. He narrows his eyes. "No one calls me little! 4 is not little!" He hits me, but I kick him back. I jump up and make a run for it. My cheek burns. Just like whenever father hits me. "What is going on over here?" A young woman walks calmly between us. The boy with the blue eyes has his fists clenched and in his pockets. "Kramer, behave." she says with a smile, then turns to me. "You're Carlene's son, aren't you?" I feverishly nod, but I can tell I don't look very attractive, with my hand-me-downs and glasses, dirt covered and looking wild and beaten. Kramer looks at his feet. "Kramer, Edward, be nice to each other, please?" We both nod, but we are looking away. I was little at that time. The next few days I begin to realize why she knew my name. She and my mother hung out a lot. It wasn't long until Kramer and I were...sort of friends, I guess. But we kept our distance. I had to watch my baby sister, Antoinette, constantly. I always wondered about my twin brother, Daniel, who went missing when I was very young... You could say I was a child wonder. I started reading when I was 2. I haven't stopped. I can read just about everything, from Einstein to Shakespeare, I love it all. Until one day Kramer and I are forced to sit together at lunch. Mrs. Frederick invited us over. So we did. I avoid eye contact. I'm reading The Wizard of Oz, a favorite of mine. A tale of adventure and curiousity at its best. Why did I read? I didn't really have any friends. No one to talk to. No one to hang out with. Except An, but she's only a baby. Then mother and Mrs. Frederick leave to go to the book store. My mother tells her I'm mature enough to stay out of trouble, so willingly they both leave. "I'm sorry I hit you." Kramer finally says. "Don't be silly, it was a year ago." I say uncomfortably. I don't like to talk to people. I like to be left alone. "I just want to be friends-is that so hard?" he replies. "I don't have friends." I tell him. "Then you need some." he persists with a smile. I just look away. Maybe I do, but I'm not ready for any now.